the scret room
by philipmaster
Summary: aang and sokka are alone in the western temple when they find a secret room duh what will happen there? very discriptive yaoi sokkaxAang sokang


The Secret Room

I do not own Avatar, this is a oneshot, possibly two shot if requested, yaoi warning, sokkaxAang

Aang woke up to the swirl of water through the air as Katara was practicing her water bending. Annoyed, Aang got up and fixed himself some breakfast. Recently the gang had found an old kitchen in the western air temple. It had a specially designed cooler bui8lt by the air nomads many, many years ago. It was a stone box that sat under an ice-cold water fall which kept food inside cool and fresh. Aang grabbed some milk out of the cooler which they had taken from a local cowgoat farmer (without him knowing of course)

"HI Aang!" Sokka shouted at aang sending him 10 feet in the air from surprise.

Aang turned around to see a recently awaken bed-headed Sokka. Sokka, of course spent no time in getting dressed after getting up was in nothing but his underwear. Aang quickly apraised the older teen looking over every smoothly bulging muscle with the occasional vein, he of course, was rather enjoying it.

"Aang?" sokka saud finally catching up to aang's eyes "will you pass me that milk?"  
"of course, here you go sokka" aang said and handed him the jar. Aang watched as Sokka guzzled down the jar.  
"Everyone else just left to go search for food, they said they'll probably be gone all day, so it looks like it'll be just you and me, two lonely batchlors" sokka exclaimed.

Aang laughed at sokka's coment and took the milk jar and slipped back into the cooling box.

"OUCH!" Aang yelped as his arm smashed against something in the cooler, and knocked something out of place. From behind him he heard a crashing sound. He turned around to find Sokka missing and a hole in the ground where he was standing.

"Aang!, a little help…" Sokka paused as he looked around the place where he had just fallen "On second thought, you may want to come down here aang"

Aang slowly lowered himself into the whole using his airbending to slow his fall. Aang looked around to find a large room with a fountain in the middle. Aang and sokka went over to the fountain and noticed it was actually a bath.

"PERFECT!" exclaimed sokka "now I can get a nice bath, this place just keeps getting better! Next we'll find a secret door straight to the firelord!"

"I hope not sokka" aang answered "but hey, I'm in for a bath too!"

Aang and sokka peeled off their clothes (awkwardly, and facing in opposite directions) and slipped into the bath.

"COLD!, JEEZ AANG FIRE BEND THIS THINF UP OR SOMETHING!"

Aang warmed the water and sank into the bath to relax.

"sokka, can I ask you something?"

"whats that Aang?"

"for the past few years, I've been, changing, like you, know, hair in awkward places in stuff, I figured, youz could tell me whats going on, I'm kind of confused."

"Aang, what you're going through is a normal part of life, it just means you're becoming a man, there is nothing to worry about. Although I will tell you a few more things. Look, what you are going through is called puberty, and many things change, as you have found out, hair growth, you get taller, more muscular, and most importantly, your penis grows."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too, but how big does it get?"

"well, aang, it is different for different people"

"What does yours look like sokka?"

Sokka got up onto his knees just so his cock was above the surface. Aang just stared at it in disbelief.

"Holy cow sokka! That thing is huge!"

"well what did I tell you, Aang."

"Can I touch it?"

Sokka seemed very at ease with this question he simply just nodded to aang. Aang reached out his hand and squeezed the large snake of a dick which slowly started to stiffen.

"Its as big around as my staff! " exclaimed aang

Aang started to look at sokka's stomach area and watched how his nicely shaped stomach area moved as sokka breathed. Aang sailed his hand up sokka's body counting the abs as it went up "2..4..6..8" he stopped at sokka's large chest and felt them with his hands. Aang looked up and sokka came crashing down on him with a kiss. Soka's tongue invaded the younger boy's mouth. Sokka picked up aang and set him on his lap, they were locked in a kiss and were constantly rubbing eachother's bodies. Sokka reached down to find aang's member, and grabbed it in his hand. For his age aang actually had a very large play toy, nearly 7 inches on a mere 13 year old. "amazing thought sokka, "he'll have quite a future with this baby" Sokka rolled his tongue down aang's torso, noting the small muscle growths as he went down and found himself at the base of aang's shaved penis and slowly licked up the shaft until he reached the tip where he took his tongue and wiggled it into the slit at the top and then engulfed the whole thing in his mouth sucking away at aang. Ang screamed in joy and delight of this new feeling of pleasure. Sokka continued to suck harder as he felt around aang's cock with his tongue as he sucked away. Little beads of pre-cum came rolling out of the tip of aang's member and within 30 seconds aang bursted out his white liquid and sokka swallowed every last drop. Aang nearly clopsed and rested on sokka's tan thick pectorals. He then started to lick the tips of sokka's nipples.

"your turn sokka" aang smirked

Aang felt around sokka's body once more

"why can't I have abs like these? They are so perfect in every way, 8 of them all in a row, so hard, so arousing. Then aang looked down to see sokka's penis all hard and ready to go. Sokka had a two inch larger penis than aang's. Aang managed to barely fit his moiuth around the head of the leviathan cock and swirled his tongue around the edge of the head and stuck it into the hole on top and continued to suck. 5 minutes later sokka moaned with utter pleasure as he finally reached his orgasm and spewed in aang's mouth, which was too small to contain it all so it began to drip down his chin and onto his chest. Aang crawled on top of sokka, with his crotch on top of sokka's and laid his head on sokka's chest.

"I love you sokka" aang whispered before falling asleep.

"I love you too aang" sokka replied and they both drifted away into sweet dreams.

Well that was only my second story ever, so please tell me your opinions, maybe on what I should add, or take away, spelling and grammar's a bit off, but I just don't have the time right now to fix it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
